bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maika Yamabe
Maika Yamabe (山辺真如何, Yamabe Maika) is the current Lieutenant of the First Division within the Gotei 13 and formerly an unseated officer in the same division. During the , Maika had lost her left eye. However, the prospect of surviving this conflict inspired her to train to new heights, eventually allowing her the skill level to gain the position of Lieutenant, despite her Captain's despair after losing . Nevertheless, Maika strives to become a mature and responsible Shinigami in order to not burden her Captain, believing that, as a Lieutenant, this is her duty. Appearance Maika bears the appearance of a strong-willed young woman who, despite not experiencing all the brutalities of life, has taken it upon herself to shoulder the responsibilities of others who have been in such plights. This is made evident by her stern expression despite her feminine visage coming through her ovular facial structure and thin features. To enhance her state of authority, Maika, similar to her Captain, has an eye-patch on her left eye as a consequence of injuries sustained in the Quincy Blood War. Her other eye, however, is noted to be dark brown in color. Additionally, despite possessing an average physical stature, Maika is noted to have long black hair that makes her appear similar to a traditional ; it is kept in a single high ponytail and it parts to the right. Maika's attire is one that befits her status; a standard Shinigami's Shihakushō: a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi and waraji; she straps her sword at the left of her waist. Being the lieutenant of the 1st Division, she also has a lieutenant badge tied around her left arm. When off-duty, Maika likes to wear a customized white haori with long sleeves over her attire. Personality Maika, as her appearance might suggest, is a wholly dutiful individual who believes in the order and justice that the Gotei 13 emphasizes in its daily actions. Because of the loss of her comrades, Maika has since steeled herself against all emotional torture, becoming someone who relies more on her head rather than her heart. Given that she avoids being emotionally attached to individuals, she is rarely seen talking to others besides her Captain and, even then, only does so for work-related purposes. As a result of her stoic demeanor, Maika's mannerisms are always top-notch. She treats everyone with the appropriate honorifics and is rarely seen in casual conversation because of her lack of intimacy with other people. Maika is highly professional and is almost seen as a workaholic, both with official duties and unofficial duties such as training, which she is extremely diligent with. Given the loss of her comrades in the Quincy Blood War, Maika also is noted to be highly cautious in and out of battle, abiding by the philosophy of "prevention being better than cure." In truth, Maika is a young woman who has closed off her heart in order to prevent herself from being considered useless at those moments where those individuals important to her are in trouble. It is for this reason that she strives, on a daily basis, to reduce the workload of her Captain and follow the code of the Gotei 13 to the letter, abandoning even her own emotions and life to follow the protection of Soul Society. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kaigan Gyōten (開眼暁天, Dawn with Open Eyes) Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Lieutenant